Dancing In The Dark Of The Night
by iHaveARedVine
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a drive the night before their anniversary. Klaine AU. COMPLETE


**_Here you go, have some fluff ;)_**

* * *

**Dancing In The Dark Of The Night**

"Blaine, just tell me where you're taking me. _Please._ Come on, you know I hate surprises, just tell me," Kurt whined, glancing over to his boyfriend of seven years who was doing his best to keep a satisfied grin at bay, not taking his eyes off the road.

He knew how Kurt would react when he told him that what he had planned for their anniversary was a surprise and teasing him just made it all the more fun. Not to mention that he thought Kurt was adorable when he acted this way. He really didn't like not being in control of what was happening around him and that was one of the things Blaine loved about his boyfriend.

"Yes, I know you hate surprises, babe, but I promise, it's worth it. We're almost there." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt by reaching over from where he was driving and taking Kurt's hand in his, gently running his thumb along his knuckles. Although he was cute when he got like this, Blaine hated to stress Kurt out over something that was meant to be an enjoyable and memorable night.

Kurt sighed but otherwise remained silent while they drove in the quiet of the night along the deserted roads, only a couple of late night drivers passing by every now and then. Kurt let his mind wander to the people driving the cars. Where were they driving to, from? Were they driving home to their families, friends, partners? Were they driving home after a late night at the office? As people passed by, Kurt amused himself by creating crazy life stories in his head for each person but, before he knew it, Blaine was pulling the car to a stop.

"Why are we parked next to a field at eleven o'clock at night on the day before our anniversary?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine, a confused look plastered across his face.

"You really don't seem to grasp the concept of surprises, do you?" Blaine smirked, opening the driver side door before stepping out and racing around to the passenger side.

He was a second too late, Kurt already had the door open and a boot clad foot was halfway towards the ground.

"No, no no no, get back inside and close the door," Blaine demanded, set on opening the door and being a complete gentleman.

Kurt just stared at him in confusion, "Why?" He shut the door anyway.

Once the door was slammed shut, Blaine placed his hand around the handle and pulled it open again, holding out his other hand for Kurt to take, a slight nervousness flickering across his hazel eyes.

"You, my dear boyfriend, are a complete dork," the happiness in Kurt's voice was evident. He placed his hand in Blaine's, entwining their fingers, Blaine's olive skin contrasting against his pale, creamy skin.

"Yeah, but I'm you're dork," Blaine joked, winking at Kurt's awed expression. Kurt just followed after him in a daze, his heart melting and wondering how he ever got so lucky.

Blaine led them across the field, heading towards some tall trees off to the side where there was a flickering light, however Kurt was still too far off to make out where it was coming from and his mind automatically went to the worst case scenario. Someone could be in trouble, signaling for help. Before he could voice his thoughts the flickering became more focused and then he noticed the candle. In fact, not only the candle, but everything surrounding the candle as well.

A checkered blanket had been laid down in the grass beneath the melting wax, the flickering light mixed with the blue light of the moon just enough to make out the red and white colour of it. There were rose petals scattered everywhere, various foods placed haphazardly around the candle, which sat in the middle lighting everything up with a warm orange glow.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, rendered speechless.

"Just, come sit with me," Blaine suggested in reply, pulling at Kurt's hand that was still locked with his own.

So they sat. And they ate. And they fed each other small bites to cheesecake. And they talked. And they kissed under the moonlight and time seemed to slow down. By midnight it felt like only 10 minutes had gone by. And as Blaine checked the time on phone, the dim light casting shadows across his face, he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kurt look genuinely curious and a little scared that this night was going to end and Blaine was about to disappear right before his eyes.

Blaine simply held out a hand to him for the second time that evening and whispered, "Dance with me?"

To which Kurt replied, "There's no music." However, he took Blaine's hand and pushed himself up from the blanket to join his boyfriend in standing under the moonlight.

Shrugging, Blaine began to hum under his breath as he wound his arms around Kurt's waist and swayed them gently in time with the tune. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. He had long since convinced Blaine to get rid of all the hair gel and let his curls free. The pale blue moonlight cast a soft glow on their skin as he swayed with Blaine and lost himself in the heat of the other man's body wrapped around him.

Kurt found Blaine's warm breath brushing against his ear before he heard the whispered words, "Marry me."

He pulled to an abrupt stop and leaned back slightly to stare into Blaine's golden eyes. All he could see was sincerity and hopefulness that was slowly fading with each second that Kurt didn't give an answer. He nodded his head frantically, unshed tears shining in his eyes because even if he had tried, he just couldn't find the words.

Blaine leaned forward, closing the distance and pushing his lips against Kurt's in a soft, sweet and passionate kiss, their lips moving together in harmony as the moment began to sink in.

"Happy seven year anniversary," Blaine whispered as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's, their lips still brushing against one another, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, baby," Kurt whispered back, his unshed tears finally slipping as he stared into his fiancé's eyes, glistening with tears identical to his.

"Still hate surprises?" Blaine asked, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm... Not one bit," was his reply as a please and content sigh left his lips. "Best. Surprise. Ever."

* * *

**_Please review :) It'll save a Leprechaun's life ;) x _**


End file.
